The Freedom Dividend
The Freedom Dividend Brief Andrew would implement a Universal Basic Income, ‘The Freedom Dividend,’ of $1,000/month, $12,000 a year for every American adult over the age of 18. This is independent of one’s work status or any other factor. This would enable all Americans to pay their bills, educate themselves, start businesses, be more creative, stay healthy, relocate for work, spend time with their children, take care of loved ones, and have a real stake in the future. *Any change to The Freedom Dividend would require a constitutional amendment. *It will be illegal to lend or borrow against one’s Dividend. A Universal Basic Income at this level would permanently grow the economy by 12.56 to 13.10 percent—or about $2.5 trillion by 2025—and it would increase the labor force by 4.5 to 4.7 million people. Putting money into people’s hands and keeping it there would be a perpetual boost and support to job growth and the economy. The most direct and concrete way for the government to improve your life is to send you a check for $1,000 every month and let you spend it in whatever manner will benefit you the most. The government is not capable of a lot of things, but it is capable of sending large numbers of checks to large numbers of people promptly and reliably. We have plenty of resources, they’re just not being distributed to enough people right now. Let’s build a new kind of economy – one that puts people first. If there’s one policy that would transform American lives for the better, it is Universal Basic Income. Problems to be Solved *Approx. 40 million Americans live below the poverty line. *Technology is quickly displacing a large number of workers, and the pace will only increase as automation and other forms of artificial intelligence become more advanced. ⅓ of American workers will lose their jobs to automation by 2030 according to McKinsey. This has the potential to destabilize our economy and society if unaddressed. *Good jobs are becoming more and more scarce and Americans are already working harder and harder for less and less. *It is necessary to support and preserve a robust consumer economy. *Many Americans are stuck in the wrong jobs because of a need to survive. *There are many positive social activities that are currently impossible for many to do because they lack the financial resources to dedicate time to it, including taking care of a child or sick loved one, and volunteering in the community. Goals *End poverty in the most direct manner possible: giving people money *Move our economy into its next stage of development – human capitalism – with a focus on improving everyone’s quality of living *Prevent the massive disruption that will accompany the rapid development and adoption of automation and other AI technologies *Allow people the freedom to switch jobs, move, innovate, and contribute to society *Turbo-charge the economy by providing income to those who are most likely to spend it Guiding Principles *Equality *Freedom As President, I will… *Implement The Freedom Dividend, providing Universal Basic Income of $1,000/month to all American adults over the age of 18 so that we may all share in the prosperity we have contributed to and participate in the new economy.